


万千风息2（空少au/强强/车）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [2]
Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *本次的组合：弘杨提及，龚子棋x李向哲x张超，向棋，方书剑x代玮无差，高数线代/代杨（预热），双重人格蔡程昱*剧情为主，7人车的过渡章，务必先看前文：万千风息1*预警：娘炮上线，双头龙，开飞机，暴力&小众x行为*马佳机长的北京-达拉斯机组正式上线，王凯机长的北京-西雅图机组提及*背景为Mile High Club高空开车俱乐部，空少相关知识无考证请勿当真





	万千风息2（空少au/强强/车）

黄子弘凡是话多且密。  
高杨则信奉话不在多，恶毒就好。

所以当黄子收到“翻身做1”这个毕业礼物的时候激动得都要哭了，对着第一次上人所以技术相当残念的小男友，高杨居然异常温和有耐心。

高杨在熟睡的小男友脸上亲了一下。  
窗外是波士顿终年不散的呼呼风声。

1.

两天后，应届毕业生黄子弘凡终于处理好了所有档案文件，他拉着男朋友兴冲冲地登上了波士顿飞回北京的航班。

高杨被小男友牵着手在登机通道里一阵小跑，终于在机舱前停了下来得以喘息，然后在抬头看到一脸凶相地欢迎乘客登机的龚子棋时笑容瞬间呆滞。

高哥僵硬地抽动了一下嘴角递上了机票。

“两位这边请，”龚子棋言简意赅，表情看不出波澜。

虽然没买到头等舱，但抢到了加宽座的黄子弘凡对靠过道的位置十二分的满意，尤其是男朋友还坐在旁边呢，服务的空少也帅气养眼，身高估计有一米九吧？真是人生赢家美滋滋！

弯腰递上毛毯的李向哲一眼就认出了高杨，哟这不是老龚上次约到的那个叫得巨淫荡的清纯脸吗？却在看到在桌面轻轻敲击的指节上那枚银色戒指时楞了一下。

他一偏头，旁边是一个有着小麦色皮肤的可爱少年，手上戴着一模一样的银戒。

原来如此，怪不得上次没看到戒指呢，李空少对高杨露出了了然于心兄弟我什么都懂了不必多言的职业微笑。

高杨温柔地回敬了一个皮笑肉不笑示意李向哲快团成一团圆滑地离开。

 

叮咚。

机舱内熄了灯，荧蓝色的行李架灯开始闪烁，窸窣的说话声也渐渐低了下去。

副机长张超端着机长王晰买一送二才分了自己一个的保温杯从驾驶室一路晃悠到了备餐间。

蔡程昱依旧坐在老位置上闭目养神，龚子棋和李向哲则是小声地聊着什么滑雪篮球机车blablabla一系列张超完全不感兴趣的东西。

张副驾把保温杯往零食篮里一扔，扯松了自己的工整的领带，眯眯眼笑意轻浮：“怎么样兄弟们，今天有心情来一发吗？”

靠在行李架上的李向哲翻了一个白眼，“来来来就知道来，哪次你是做了全套的？”

张超依旧笑嘻嘻，“我这不是还要开飞机嘛，你们要硬是把我上了晰哥能用保温杯直接把你两锤死。”

曾被保温杯误伤过的龚子棋此刻只觉得鼻梁隐隐一疼。

“那我们今天比赛？”龚空少提议。

“OK!”张超举双手双脚赞同这种非暴力非蔡程昱的社交活动。

李向哲也笑嘻嘻地同意了：“Nice，我们正好还能定一下一会儿谁上谁呢~”

“那我去拿一下手机，先说好谁赢了谁当1啊，输了不准反悔！”龚空少拍开李空少试图掐自己腰的手，去储物柜里找手机。

 

这个比赛作为Mile High Club的经典项目，操作起来其实非常简单：三人交叉互换两两进厕所给对方口，多出来的那个在外面计时，谁用最少的时间把对方口到射谁就赢了。

天天在航班上聚众淫乱的三人对操作流程熟悉无比。

龚子棋和张超先进了厕所。龚子棋靠墙站着解开了裤子，张超熟练地扯了几个一次性马桶坐垫纸铺在地上，梅航的黑色西裤就是麻烦...

随着一个深喉顶得张超差点吐了出来，龚子棋终于射在了张超的嘴里。

门外的李向哲冲倚在门边的龚子棋挥了挥手机秒表：“十二分钟可以啊你！张超口活儿还挺厉害的你居然能坚持这么久！”

“龚子棋我劝你最近少吃点肉多吃点蔬菜，”擦着嘴的张超一脸嫌弃地接过了手机，“真他妈腥！”

第二轮是龚子棋跟李向哲。

两个不知道互相解决过多少次生理需求的人对彼此简直不要太熟，所以比赛的乐趣就转移到了有些幼稚的“男人的自尊”上。龚空少的口活儿真不怎么样，但胜在对李向哲的敏感点十分了解，手口并用的一顿操作下，李空少只坚持了八分钟左右。

龚子棋咂咂嘴觉得这个味儿确实是有点儿腥，“咱两最近可能真的要多吃点素了！”他从厕所里出来接过手机重置了秒表。

最后一轮是李向哲给张超口。

三分钟不到，李向哲就笑嘻嘻地推门出来了。

盯着手机一脸难以置信的龚子棋只想对着根本打不开的窗外破口大骂——要么把张超的头摁进启动了的涡轮发动机里，要么等会儿蔡程昱醒了告诉他“张超说你服务头等舱的时候根本不会说话，让你不会说话就把嘴闭上”然后让暴怒的蔡老师去天降正义。

龚子棋压低了声音怒怼张超：“你他妈最近看百合片撸多了肾虚是吗？？？今天怎么这么快？英年早痿了吗？？？”

张副驾心虚地笑笑，“嘿嘿我这不是天天被蔡程昱按着做0心理压力大吗...”扣上西裤的张超抓起保温杯就开溜，“老龚你多保重！”

龚子棋白眼都要翻上天了，只能认命地跟着李向哲回到了卫生间。

两人面对面解着裤子。先脱掉制服裤的李向哲伸手去解龚子棋的衬衫，被龚空少一巴掌拍在手上制止了，“你他妈干啥呢？一会儿扣回去多麻烦你又不是不知道！”

李向哲撇撇嘴：“人家想看翅膀嘛~”本质二刺螈的李空少对好基友下腹那个中二到不行的翅膀纹身爱不释手念念不忘。

“今天我当1我做主！”李向哲又摸了上去。

在张超这波超常发挥下输了比赛的龚子棋只好乖乖闭嘴。

龚空少不喜欢坐在洗手台上，硌得慌，所以他被李向哲上时一般都是撑在洗手台上后入。张超觉得这简直是迷惑行为大赏，请问撑着就不硌了吗？李向哲乐呵呵地解释道后入就是干得深啊，还方便我伸到前面摸摸小翅膀呢~

李向哲对龚子棋这个好基友唯一不满的一点就是他不会叫床。被上的时候跟挺尸一样，上人的时候跟沉默的打桩机一样，偶尔想说两句骚话还必须要特意停下来认真说完再继续，这种炮友真是绝了，李向哲一边抽插一边暗自腹诽。

 

“叩叩叩”的敲门声响起，伴随着蔡程昱带着起床气的暴躁发言，“你两快他妈给我出来，半小时后都他妈要上早餐了。”

两分钟后，李向哲龚子棋手忙脚乱但衣冠楚楚地推门出来了。

所以说咱机组的乘务长根本就是蔡程昱吧...机长王晰曾经跟好兄弟机长王凯吐槽过。

说回蔡程昱：  
空少蔡程昱在飞机上油盐不进。  
空少蔡程昱在下飞机后则完全不挑。

落地后波士顿机组的男人们除了已婚有娃相当安全的王晰机长，剩下的张超李向哲龚子棋都是用百米赛跑的方式原地解散的，生怕跑得最慢的那个下一秒就要被黑化的小蔡空少一把擒获然后屈辱做0。

三个高挑的身影在机场大厅你追我赶好不快活。

今天真是个喜出望外的好日子，正点到达的波士顿机组遇上了延误晚到的达拉斯机组。

拖着统一梅航行李箱的两拨人在国际航站楼大厅擦肩而过——大家看上去都一脸正气不苟言笑，除了波士顿机组里只有王晰和蔡程昱两男的这点有些奇怪，还有达拉斯机组成员们在马佳机长身后刻意留出的一段距离也有些奇怪。

拖着行李箱气喘吁吁的张超冲着远远跑在前面的李向哲和龚子棋吼道，兄弟们今晚去三里屯喝一杯吧！

方书剑细腰一叉眉飞色舞地用前方马机长听不清的音量对达拉斯机组的成员们提议，姐妹们今晚去三里屯蹦迪吧！

刚刚抵京的乘客黄子弘凡兴高采烈地对男友高杨说，小羊我定了三里屯附近的酒店，我们现在出发吧！

目睹了一切的北京-西雅图的机长王凯默默地点开了自己机组的微信群。

梅航kkw：今晚三里屯有好戏上演了，全1组和全0组的正面交锋kkk

乘务长贾凡第一个回复。

西雅图大天使长：马佳老师遇上达拉斯这样有趣的机组真是三生有幸呢！

2.

北京-达拉斯航线的机组堪称梅航一道亮丽的风景线。

据隔壁消息灵通且热爱八卦的王凯机长总结，达拉斯机组的男同胞们区别如下：

空少方书剑：聒噪的死娘炮，说话热衷比喻，还乱用成语，还大段排比  
地勤代玮：说话简短直白，但经常有意无意地发表一些相当OOC的迷惑言论

曾在北京-曼谷航班飞了3年的空少梁朋杰讲起骚话来没人能听懂；  
全司闻名的废物点心蔡尧空少根本连骚话都讲不来。

副驾驶仝卓负责在机长马佳面前装直男造成迷惑，让马佳以为他的机组里还是一群红专正的优秀民航服务业从业者。

仝副驾，好用！——曾与仝卓搭档飞过几年芝加哥的王凯机长给出了五星好评。

 

由于延误，达拉斯的回程航班中午才抵达北京，跟波士顿回程的抵达时间只差了半小时。机长马佳让组员们先自由活动一会儿，下午要开个小会公布一个小惊喜后才能解散。

列队整齐的机组成员们声如洪钟地应答道：“好！”

心满意足的马机长头也不回地冲向了机长休息室。

休息室门合上下一秒——

空少梁朋杰奔向专柜两眼放光地挑着口红；空少蔡尧乖巧地坐在一旁涂着儿童上色书；副机长仝卓和空姐们在唱吧学猫叫叫得不亦乐乎；空少方书剑和地勤代玮坐在餐桌前头挨着头给对方涂新买的奶茶色指甲油，准确的说是撕拉指甲油，毕竟又想骚又不能让马佳知道的话只能这样过过瘾了。

其实，背着机长马佳全员姐妹相称的达拉斯机组也有过尬到精彩无比的荒诞往事：

方书剑和代玮刚认识的时候都以为对方是1。

笑话，现在看来真是一个天大的笑话。

但彼时刚跟着马佳飞达拉斯的方空少还不敢在又红又专的马机长面前暴露自己夜店舞女0的娘炮本性，天天学着机长挺胸收腹中气十足地装直男；彼时还十分自闭的小代地勤天天不苟言笑地裹在灰色的地勤工装服里，乍看上去像一个不近美色的性冷淡。

直到看对眼的两个人一边接吻一边滚进了机场厕所。

清秀的小代地勤被方空少霸气一推直接坐在了马桶上，他羞涩腼腆的笑容随后在方书剑扒了裤子直接坐上来时原地凝固。

“我们今天...谁上谁啊？”小代地勤真诚发问。

方书剑不知怎地突然母性大发，他没有对自己觊觎了好久的代玮说“当然是你做1啊！”而是一脸怜爱语重心长：“代代，我们这是撞号了，今天姐妹相认了！”

“那我们...还做不做啊？”由于过分自闭在过去几十年都没有双人性生活的小代地勤继续真诚发问。

小方空少一咬牙：“做！”

 

方书剑蹲在打开的行李箱旁摸索着。

润滑、避孕套、跳蛋...这些都是代玮认知内的东西，直到方书剑从一个不透明的灰色防水袋里抽出了一个带搭扣的双头棒状物——

“这就是传说中的假鸡巴吗？”小代地勤一脸求知欲。

方书剑被这种清秀禁欲脸+相当粗俗直白的表达方式的组合OOC了一脸，握着假鸡巴的双手微微颤抖。

“不是叫这个吗？那应该叫啥？”代玮充满求知欲的眼神blingbling发光。

短暂卡顿后恢复运转的方老师邪魅一笑：“你可以叫它双头龙！”

 

代玮依旧坐在马桶上，裤子退到了脚踝处，白皙的大腿被分开。方书剑的食指和中指套上了避孕套，就着套子自带的润滑油挤进了代玮紧致的甬道里四处摸索。

“疼...”小代地勤的俊脸都皱成了一团。

“你以为操屁眼这种事情跟耽美小说里面一样又爽又简单吗？”小方空少不以为然，“你要知道找前列腺也是一门技术活啊！”

并没有什么做1经验最多自己玩玩的方书剑对找前列腺这种事情其实也十分苦手，他尽量保持着相对温柔的频率，试图在紧紧吸住自己手指的甬道里找那个能让代玮有一点快感的位置。

前列腺找没找到不确定，但是代玮已经痛到咬着衣服下摆泪水在眼眶里打转。

方书剑只好退了出来，他抓起按摩棒润滑液统统塞进代玮手里让他自己学着做一下前期准备，毕竟无1无靠可不就是要自力更生吗？

随后，直起了腰的方书剑简单思考了一下代玮给自己做扩张成功的可能性，觉得还是老娘自己来吧本空少的逼很金贵的不能给姐妹拿去练手不是吗？

小方空少又跪回了地上岔开两腿，他熟练地把手指送了进去，没几下就摸到了自己前列腺的位置，啧啧啧，最了解自己的人还是自己啊，继续加润滑做扩张。狭小的隔间里只能听见粘稠的咕噜声和不时溢出的小声呻吟。

一边的代玮已经成功地把按摩棒的一端推进了自己的下体，薄唇微张着轻轻地喘着气。

方书剑寻思自己这边也差不多了，就站起来上前握住了按摩棒的另一端，慢慢地抵上了自己微微张开的穴口。

双头龙的另一端全数没入感觉也基本顶到头了的小方空少深深地吸了一口气，扭了扭小细腰调整一下坐姿。

方书剑的身材很好，腰肢尤其迷人，脸也耐看，人也活泼，不然代玮也不会看上几乎这个天天见的同事。

适应了一下体位的两个人动了起来。

方书剑负责发号施令，“代代你先往上顶一下！”

代玮就乖巧地往上顶了一下。

毫无经验的小代地勤自然不知轻重，方空少嗷的一嗓子差点跳起来，随后代玮也被方书剑坐下去时顶回来的力度怼得酸痛直窜天灵盖。

再往下就是一些像是指挥施工现场一样的无营养对话了。 幸好两个人慢慢找到了节奏，疼痛中掺杂进了一些细碎的呻吟。

 

代玮温柔的眉眼被情欲浸透，湿漉漉得像清晨半山腰含蓄的雾。

根本挪不开眼的方书剑觉得姐妹就姐妹吧，能看到做爱时哭得可怜兮兮的漂亮地勤自己也算赚了。

 

代玮揽着方书剑的腰防止他滑下去，方空少的手也摸上了两人的挺立的性器抵在一起上下撸动。

结束的时候方书剑浪叫得歇斯底里毫无保留，脸埋在他颈间代玮都被吓了一跳。 其实小代地勤的声音是和长相完全不搭的男中音，叫起来也别有风味，只是缺乏练习实践的机会所以不怎么敢出声罢了。

先站起来的方书剑觉得自己的双腿直打哆嗦，他迫不得已地扶着墙缓缓提上了裤子。代玮握着方书剑用过的黏糊糊的那端，一下用力把按摩棒从自己体内抽了出来，啵的一声在隔间里清晰异常，顶端还连着一丝被搅到发白的肠液润滑液混合物。

平日里沉默寡言的代玮也扶着墙站了起来，他吧唧一声在小方空少脸上亲了一下，然后学着方书剑的语气和用词软软地说："从此以后我们就是磨过逼的好姐妹了~"

"惹！"方书剑被这种虎狼之词吓得差点要去做1，"代代我求求你以后别顶着这张清纯禁欲的脸说出这种没羞没臊的话好吗你快答应我555！"

“？？？”小代地勤疑惑了，方妹这些不是你让我学的吗？

整好制服拉着小行李箱走出厕所的空少方书剑意气风发，挽着已经成为好姐妹的地勤代玮在机场大厅扭腰甩胯舞娘出警。人声鼎沸摩肩接踵的国际出发大厅硬是被他走出了高岭之花一枝独秀Fantasy Bra在手不说今年维密老娘还要大开加大闭的既视感。

去你妈的马佳机长，人间不直的，老娘要勇敢做自己！

方书剑感觉用完双头龙的自己已经脱胎换骨浴火重生了——姐妹们燥起来好吗！从此走上了带歪整个达拉斯机组的不归路。

 

言归正传，看到站在会议室角落端着白瓷杯喝茶的副驾驶仝卓那抑制不住轻轻翘起的兰花指，马佳机长心如死灰。

仝副驾我以为你会跟我一起坚守阵地的...

仝姐索性巧手一翻往腰上一插，娇羞地说，佳哥你可真不能怪我啊当娘炮真的太有意思了啦~

梁妹对着手机屏幕细细抹着新买的吃土色口红；  
巧儿莫得灵魂地对着美妆视频给自己涂遮瑕；  
代姐方妹就不用说了，前者手上的奶茶色指甲油还没来得及撕掉，后者小细腰一扭随意就摆出了选美小姐的ending pose。

后知后觉到全机组的男性同胞都成了姐姐妹妹才发现好像有哪里不对的机长马佳此时只想飞上五万里高空后冲着地面大声呼喊——“惹！！！”

我马佳也曾威风凛凛开过战斗机，却未曾想到退役去民航后陷入了被娘炮们统治的恐惧。

对被0包围已经认命的马机长清了清嗓子，稍稍平复一下有些绝望的心情，小惊喜随后脱口而出——“隔壁北京飞波士顿的蔡程昱刚提交了转到我们组的申请。”

打打闹闹的会议室一下变得死寂。

3.

夜晚的三里屯像一张斑斓又混沌的大网，将浮生乱景一网打尽。

黄子弘凡硬要拉着洗了澡换了衣服的高杨去酒店自带的酒吧喝点小酒，高杨心想我要是开喝了那可就不是喝一点了...但还是满足了小男友的请求。

穿着夸张潮牌卫衣的少年一看就还是个学生，穿着工整白衬衫的挺拔青年被拖着手，两人沿着旋转扶梯一路小跑了下来。

和张超李向哲挤在出租车后排的龚子棋一脸迷惑，他盯了一会儿坐在副驾驶上的蔡程昱的后脑勺，艰难地偏过头低声问道：“所以蔡程昱为什么会跟我们出来喝酒？他不是不能喝吗？”

被李向哲和龚子棋挤在中间的张超都要哭了，“王晰让我带上他的，说是什么快散伙了？至少要聚一下？”

王晰不明不白的说辞把张超搞的也有点懵。

李向哲小声地补充：“先说好了，要是一会儿蔡哥喝高了乱上人，龚子棋你必须挺身而出英勇献身啊，咱三里面现在只有你没被蔡老师教训过了，这不公平！”

张超和李向哲握了握手，咱两加起来还摁不住龚子棋给蔡程昱上吗？计划通！

“我的鼻梁还他妈断过呢这不算教训？？？”满头问号的龚子棋思考了一下自己现在跳车逃跑的可能性，默默缩回了手。

 

一杯就醉的蔡程昱喝完酒力气会变大，平衡会变差。

脸红得跟熟透了的虾一样的蔡哥摇摇晃晃地用手指轮流点着面前的三个男人：“嘿嘿嘿我先上哪个好呢？”

吓得不轻的李向哲扒了自己加龚子棋加张超的皮带把小蔡空少捆在了椅子上，张超在后面按住蔡程昱的手箍住蔡程昱的腰，龚子棋正面骑在蔡程昱身上往他嘴里灌冰水。

一走进露天吧台就看到这个诡异场景的高杨忍不住“哦哟”了一声。

龚子棋看到阴魂不散的高杨直接僵在了原地，手中pitcher里的冰水混合物直接灌进了蔡空少的衣领里，蔡空少一个激灵挣脱了束缚，前额又重重嗑在了龚空少高挺的鼻梁上；龚子棋一个没站稳，水壶脱手，剩下的半壶冰水直接浇在了一旁李向哲的胸前；蔡程昱身后的张超直接被撞得直接往地上一坐，翻到的椅子直直砸在了他的头上。

周围看到帅哥李向哲湿身的女生们都尖叫了起来，本质宅男的李空少下意识地捂住了胸；龚子棋蹲在地上捂着鼻子头晕目眩，指间漏出了鲜红的鼻血；坐在地上的张超眼冒金星哭笑不得——蔡程昱说搞三个还真是能搞到三个啊...

喝高了的蔡程昱已经进入了混乱不讲理的模式，他在朦胧中看到了一个好像是穿着制度身高还跟自己那三个废柴同事差不多的身影，理所当然地把高杨当成了张超或者龚子棋，所以蔡哥直接一拳揍了上去。

 

一把推开黄子弘凡，先偏头躲过直拳，同时抬膝撞向来者的腹部，然后反手制住还没来得及反应的蔡程昱——高杨几乎是条件反射地打出了一套行云流水的操作。

下一秒，小蔡空少双脚离地在空中划出优美的弧线，被高哥一个干净利落的过肩摔拍在了露天吧台的空地上。

躺在地上五脏六腑差点错位脑内管弦齐鸣雅俗共赏直接死机的蔡空少半晌没能爬起来。

一旁全程围观的龚子棋李向哲张超开心得都快哭出来了。

三人拍手称赞连连叫好：苍天啊大地啊龚子棋是哪里找来的神仙炮友居然能把蔡程昱给干趴下，被迫做0的血海深仇已报可以死而瞑目了呜呜呜...

不知道看似纯良的蔡程昱的还有另一副面孔的阿黄目瞪口呆，贵航的空少们怕不是都有什么精神疾病吧？同事关系这么差？同事被打还笑得这么开心？

笑到抹眼泪的张超拍了拍一脸懵逼的黄子弘凡的肩，“诶哥们儿，你对象哪个行业的啊怎么打架这么厉害？”

“诶嘿嘿小羊是实习医生哦我觉得他今年就能转正啦他在男科医院工作呢但我一点都不喜欢他的同事他同事太帅了我好有危机感555哦对了他这么能打是因为家里让他从小练武术后来还拿了全国大赛青年组的冠军哦我男朋友超厉害的有没...”黄子弘凡噼里啪啦往外吐着字。

龚子棋疑惑：“男科？”

张超震惊：“武术冠军？”

李向哲兴奋：“同事很帅？”

一旁的高杨，啊不，现在应该叫小高医生了，摇摇晃晃地蹲下了身。他伸手戳了戳酒精上头的蔡程昱红彤彤的脸蛋，嘿之前怎么没发现这个空少长得也挺可口的啊。

4.

代玮戳了戳正在激情拍摄喝高了在舞台上跳钢管舞的方书剑的乘务长温妍，“姐我去上个厕所。”

乖巧靠谱的小代地勤一直是让温姐最放心的存在，“好的，注意安全哦~”

温妍举着手机笑得花枝乱颤，下一秒一个视频就出现在了北京-西雅图机组的微信群里。

梅航kkw：阿妍每次出手都令人跪服  
西雅图大天使长：妈呀小方真可爱妈妈爱你  
西雅图多余的四月：方姐今晚这么骚的吗？我有点后悔没跟着去了

北-达乘务长阿妍：？？？你们西雅图的群里怎么这么多达拉斯的人啊？  
张超真不是我的私生子：不止，波士顿机组的也在哦！方姐就是方姐！所以佳哥知道你们达拉斯全员姐妹了吗？  
北-达乘务长阿妍：妈呀哈哈哈哈晰哥你也在啊！  
张超真不是我的私生子：阿妍你看看你带出来的蔡程昱方书剑，啧啧啧，没一个正常人

 

代玮觉得自己这辈子可能就是个0了，但在厕所门口遇见高杨后突然萌生了新的想法。

怎么会有醉眼朦胧笑得还这么好看的人呢？

如果要上的人是高杨的话，我愿意含泪做1。  
就是不知道他会不会同意。

所以出了厕所的小代地勤穿过人声鼎沸的内场直接去露天吧台问了正喝得兴起的高杨——端着伏特加喝到眼角泛红焦距涣散的高杨爽快地同意了。

高杨的正牌小男友黄子弘凡：？？？

黄子弘凡觉得这个世界对他好大的恶意，为什么自己想上高杨就这么难？——不是被要求唱山歌就是被要求穿女装要么就直接来打一架——我这小身板像是能打赢高杨吗？

凭什么这个清秀小哥说偶尔想做1了就能顺利转型？  
凭什么我优秀荣誉毕业生黄子弘凡抗议很久了还是不能咸0翻身？

因为你话太多了阿黄，明显喝醉了的高杨搭着代玮笑眯眯地说。他一把捞过了满脸都写着不甘心的小男友并在他脸上响亮地啵了一下，又侧过头在小代地勤的脸上也响亮地啵了一下。

“我叫高杨，高原的高，杨树的杨，你呢？”小高医生朦胧游移的眼神始终没能对上焦距。

浓郁的伏特加香气漫进了代玮的鼻腔，悠长缠绵地徘徊，“线性代数的代，一个王一个韦的玮，代玮。”

高杨又腾出手戳了戳黄子弘凡红得一点都不明显的脸，“这是我对象，阿黄。”

“哦？”小代地勤的嘴角扯出了一丝玩味的笑。

端着酒杯但不知该不该撒手的龚子棋和李向哲看着高杨的骚操作面面相觑不知所措，所以现在这是什么情况？

一旁的张超一口吞掉半杯伏特加，认命地扛起了地上半昏迷的蔡程昱。

高杨修长的指尖翻出了一张银色房卡。

漫漫长夜才刚刚拉开帷幕。

-TBC-

*Mile High Club：高空性爱俱乐部  
*空少相关知识无考证，看看就好别当真  
*欢迎大家跟我激情聊天分享脑洞

*祝各位乘客旅途愉快！


End file.
